The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various structures and methods to form floating high side drivers for power supply controllers and other power switching applications. Typically, the floating high side driver received power from a high voltage source and was referenced to a floating power node instead of being referenced to ground or other fixed reference voltage. One example of such a high side driver was a part manufactured by International Rectifier Corp. of El Segundo Calif. under the number IR2110. In some cases, the value of the high voltage source changed abruptly (often referred to as a high dv/dt). These abrupt changes often caused false triggering of the high side driver and improper operation of the power control system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a floating driver that has a high tolerance to abrupt voltage changes.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention.